


Gwyneth and the Doctor

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Family, Funny, M/M, Other, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Are you crazy? Are you going to travel with the Doctor?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwyneth and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gwyneth y el Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856346) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—Are you crazy? Are you going to travel with the Doctor?! Haven’t you learned anything from the past? When has something good come from that?

She stopped putting clothing pieces into her vintage suitcase and faced his father staring at him with big blue eyes.

—I’m going to do it, Dad. I can’t say no to an adventure. Can’t you see it? I am like you! You yourself have always said it.

—No, Gwyneth, you’re not like me —Jack said with sadness and an easily recognizable point of fear.

She cocked her head and shook his shiny black hair.

—Yeah... I’m not immortal like you and Taddy... —she said, stroking the lapel of father’s coat. Then she smiled dazzlingly, with overwhelming enthusiasm—. But that is even better! That means I won’t have many adventures. So I have to take this one and everyone that comes my way!

She turned and continued stuffing clothes in her suitcase.

—My God… —Jack said with horror—. Yes, you are like me... Ianto’s going to kill me...


End file.
